


Hands Off

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, No Means No, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Let me go,” Kageyama demands, voice hard. He glares up at the ugly alpha grasping his wrist, “Let me go, now.” He tugs his arm, but the smirking alpha tightens his grip, instead.





	Hands Off

"Let me go," Kageyama demands, voice hard. He glares up at the ugly alpha grasping his wrist, "Let me go, now." He tugs his arm, but the smirking alpha tightens his grip, instead.

"Now, sweetheart," the ugly alpha drawls, "I know you’re just playing hard to get." He leans into Kageyama’s space, leering and making a 'seductive' face.

 _He looks constipated,_ Kageyama thinks, giving the alpha before him a disgusted look. "I’m _not_ playing hard to get, let me go." Kageyama scans the surrounding mall looking for _his_ alpha, but he is nowhere to be found. _This is the worse time for him to be fashionably late._ He harrumphs angirly, narrowing his eyes at the ugly alpha. "Let go." Kageyama is real close to kicking the asshole in the nuts and making a break for it. When the ugly alpha shakes his head "no" Kageyama readies himself to kick him as hard as he can.

Kageyama stops when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and finds his alpha standing behind him with a menacing look on his face. "Oikawa-san…"

Oikawa smiles softly at him before turning his attention to the other alpha. He scrutinizes the alpha--who’s trying to make himself look taller than Oikawa, which he’s failing miserably at--and then zeros in on the hold he has on Kageyama. He makes a clicking noise with his tongue in annoyance. He keeps his hold on Kageyama’s shoulder and with his other hand he pries the other alpha’s of off _his_ omega. "Back off." Oikawa’s voice takes on a darker and promising tone.

The ugly alpha looks like he’s about to argue, but Oikawa pushes Kageyama behind him and easily towers over the other. "Whatever-" the ugly alpha scoffs, he cranes his neck around Oikawa-"Call me when you want a real alpha." He runs away when Oikawa takes a step toward him, a threatening aura surrounding him.

" _Call me when you want a real alpha,"_ Oikawa mimics, voice high and squeaky. "Blegh, he ran away with his tail between his legs! Some alpha," he sneers. He shakes his head before focusing his attention back to Kageyama, "You ok, that dirtbag didn’t do anything," Oikawa asks, leaning into Kageyama’s space, but this time Kageyama didn’t mind it.

"Yeah, I’m good, he wouldn’t let go off my wrist is all," he says, gesturing to his left wrist which was red from how tight the ugly alpha was holding him.

Oikawa stares at it with a frown and with gentle hands he brings the reddened wrist up to his lips and places kisses along the redness. "He shouldn’t have put his filthy hands on you in the first place," he growls. Oikawa sighs and interlocks his hand with Kageyama’s. "Sorry I was late again." He rests his forehead against Kageyama’s, staring deep into those beautiful blue orbs, "I promise not to be late again." He voice takes on a serious and determined tone, he wouldn’t allow what happened today to repeat.

Kageyama kisses the tip of Oikawa’s nose and smiles. "It’s fine, I understand, Tooru."

Oikawa goes cross-eyed from watching Kageyama kiss his nose. "It’s not fine, Tobio-chan! Something bad could have happened right now." He hates the sinking feeling in his stomach when he thinks about what could have happened if he hadn’t arrived when he did.

Kageyama squeezes Oikawa’s hand reassuringly, "Nothing happened, Tooru. I can take care of myself, okay." He pinches Oikawa’s side, eliciting a squawk from him, "I’m not some fragile omega; I’m one hundred and eighty centimeters, _and_ a professional volleyball player, pretty sure I could’ve taken him." He watches as Oikawa nuzzles the side of his head.

"I _know_ you can take care of yourself, but you shouldn’t _have_ to! He shouldn’t have even breathed in your general direction!" Oikawa feels his temper rising once again, he can only imagine what was going through the ugly alpha’s mind when he laid eyes on Kageyama. "Fucken alphas," he snarls, he jerks when Kageyama laughs at him. "This isn’t a laughing matter, Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama pats at Oikawa’s chest, "Yes it is. Your an alpha, too, ya’know."

In lieu of answering, Oikawa wraps his arms around his omega and burying his face in Kageyama’s wonderful smelling hair. "Exactly! So, I know what that disgusting bastard was thinking," his words are muffled by Kageyama’s hair.

"Yes yes," Kageyama replies placidly. "Can we go on our date now?"  The question seems to spring Oikawa back into life.

"Of course," Oikawa chirps, grasping for Kageyama’s hand. "And don’t think I won’t tease you for using my given name so much, Tobio-chan~." He winks when he sees Kageyama blush.

"Shut up, Oikawa-san!"

"Eyyy, bring back Tooru! You made my name sound so cute, Tobio-chan!"

Kageyama turns his head, ignoring his whining alpha.

"TOBIO-CHAN! I’M SORRY! I WON’T TEASE! TOBIOOOOO!"

Oikawa continues to whine when Kageyama refuses to acknowledge him, damn, he sure does love _his_ stubborn omega.

"TOBIO, YOU CAN’T KEEP IGNORING MEEE!"

"Watch me."

" _TOBIO_!"

**Author's Note:**

> happy oikageweek... even though this isn't one of the prompts... :)


End file.
